


Yogfic - Fallen Angel - Prologue

by imthederpyfox



Series: yogscast [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yoglabs - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Multi, tags will get added to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: I POSTED THIS ON DEVIANT ART ABOUT 2 YEARS AGO, GOD DAMN... I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR LIKE 2 YEARS...New yogfic, trying to get past my writers block, and I think this story has helped me get there.The quote is from American horror story and it's one of my favourite quotes from the series.I had the idea when doing a drawing recently that involves Xephos being the devil and the reason why he crash landed on earth was because of all this.Idk it's weird but it made sense as a strange fan theory. :')Hope you guys enjoy!





	Yogfic - Fallen Angel - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am uploading a bunch of stuff from deviant art to try and fill up the Ao3 more, not everything (that would be way too much) just the more popular series.

'The devil is real, and he isn't a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful, because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be god's favourite' - AHS 2011

The devil was thrown from heaven after betraying God. He was given the worst treatment, but grew to love being the keeper of the underworld. It sent him on adventures. It helped him conquer evil, helped him become good.   
But after asking God for a place back in heaven, he repaid the devil for his good deeds by granting him his wings.   
The devil stood and said goodbye to the friends he had made along the way. The ones lost and still there, and he hoped to see the ones who had been lost along the way up in heaven.   
But God tricked the devil as the devil had once deceived him, and took his wings as he was about to be back home.   
The devil fell back to the earth, his own personal hell, to live as a human.   
Now the devil does all he can to regain what he's lost and become mightier than God before the other humans.   
The devil is real.   
And he isn't a little red man with horns and a tail, he can be beautiful, because he's a fallen angel and he used to be gods favourite. 

His strides down the familiar corridor made it feel smaller every time. He turned and headed into the coffee room, spotting the dwarf.   
"Honeydew." He spoke, the dwarf jumped.   
"Oh, hey Xeph..." Honeydew smiled.   
"Listen I have some tests and reactor stuff to do today so I'm gonna have to reorganise the trip outside for another day." The spaceman spoke.   
"Oh... Again?" The dwarf attempted to seem ok with it, but it was multiple times this month his friend had cancelled. He didn't need a break himself but Xephos did.   
"Yeah. I'll see you later." The spaceman nodded and turned, briskly exiting the room before the dwarf could argue.   
He walked back down the corridor, down a couple more and turning the key to his office door. When he was about to open the door, he heard a cluttering in his room. Looking to the window, it was shattered.   
"Lalnable..." He whispered to himself. Shrugging, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and casually resting back against the door, folding his arms. "Found what you're looking for?" He mused.   
The blonde turned to him sharply, his eyes lightening slightly as he smirked.   
"Now." Was the only word that escaped his mouth.   
Xephos showed little response but for a slightly raised eyebrow and a frown. "Funny. Any reason you're in my office? Trashing everything? For the fourth time this month." The spacemans tone was more accusing than questioning. Stern.   
"Well I got bored in my cell, thought I'd come pay you a visit." The brute smirked, dropping papers and wood from the spacemans desk onto the floor and holding his arms out. "Is there something wrong with that?"   
"Don't test me Lalnable. I'm really getting tired of your shit." Xephos' expression remained unwavering. Unimpressed.   
"Fine." The blonde dropped his shoulders. "I missed you."   
"For fuck sake Lalnable. You can't keep doing this just because you have some strange need to be around me." The spaceman almost spat out the last of that sentence.   
"Right because who would want that."   
The silence didn't aid Lalnable. He noticed the spaceman's eye twitch.   
"You know what I mean. Oh come on, what have I done?"   
"Killed people. Killed way too many people. You're a defective clone of Lalna. Now, get back to your cell. The only reason you've been in temporary cell storage is because we're waiting on more horse tranquilliser." Xephos spoke, so casual it left a twinge in the blondes body.   
"More like T-Rex tranquilliser."   
"Exactly. Now. Back to your cell." Each word was spoken with the right amount of venom that it even made Lalnable shiver a little. He thought he spotted a little smugness in Xephos' eyes.   
"Fine, fine. Good luck with your desk." Lalnable kicked the broken table that was little more than splinters now, before wondering back into the corridor. The spaceman followed, spotting Honeydew down the end of the corridor. He nodded slightly before turning, leading Lalnable back to his temporary cell.   
The dwarf sighed, what was Lalnable's fascination with Xephos? The spaceman wasn't exactly nice anymore, no matter how much he pretended to be. The dwarf shook his head and turned, heading off down the corridor to work on some smaller projects.   
\------------  
"The devil is real~" Lalnable smirked as Xephos ceiled the cell up. The spaceman glanced a warning look at him before punching in the rest of the code. "He can be... Beautiful...."   
"Fuck off Lalnable. Before I gas you again." The spaceman spat.   
"Can I have a hug?"   
"You know the answer to that. Now stay in here until we move you back to the other cell, or I will... personally... See to it that you're stopped." The spaceman held a hand over his own belt, where his trusted pistol was sat when speaking the word 'personal'. He made sure to speak slowly, make sure the words set in.   
All the brute did was smile, put his hands up in defeat - though the smirk still remained - and turned, wondering back into the cell.   
The spaceman glared at him for a moment as he backed out of the room, and turned as he reached the door, walking out and back down the corridor.   
"Trouble with Lalna again?" Honeydew asked, pacing to keep up with the tall spaceman.   
"Lalnable. Not Lalna." Xephos spoke, shortening his stride somewhat but not fully.   
"Sorry always forget that..."   
"Well when that brute calls himself Lalna his behaviour has to be corrected. We can't have a defective clone going around thinking he's the one and only." The spaceman stood in the thin elevator that lead to some other level that Honeydew couldn't be bothered to go to. He punched in some numbers.   
"Right, right... What are you doing now?" The dwarf asked, smiling slightly.   
The spaceman showed a smile back, though Honeydew missed his real smiles, not the sickly fake ones he grew to know these days. "I've got some work with the reactor." Xephos spoke, calmly. Fake calmness annoyed the dwarf.   
"Right. Well have fun with that." Honeydew sighed and turned, walking back down the corridor as the spaceman punched in the rest of the numbers and the doors to the elevator closed. 

Xephos sighed, Lalnable was getting out of hand. It was still another week until the tranquilliser would be ready, and the brute refused to stay where he was put.   
There had always been this urge inside Lalnable, a need to be close to the spaceman. Even when he had been just another normal Lalna clone.   
He strode down the corridor and entered the reactor room, he had work to do and he wouldn't let Lalnable and his problematic ways stand in the way.   
\------------  
"You stride about like nothing phases you..." The blonde hummed to himself, knowing the spaceman was walking through the cloning labs.   
He glanced through the glass at the blonde, smirking slightly.   
"Good to see you again Lalnable." The spaceman smiled.   
"How curt of you~" the brute smiled to himself.   
"What does that mean exactly?" Xephos asked, folding his arms, casually leaning against the cell.   
"How unlike the devil." The blonde continued.   
The spaceman laughed to himself, a hollow noise. "You're insane." He stood back up, resting a hand across the top of his gun. It seemed to help steady him.   
"Hello kettle! My name's pot! You're black!" The blonde laughed.   
"And now you're just proving my point." Xephos chuckled, turning swiftly and walking away.   
'Is that what he tells himself so he can sleep at night?' A voice rang through the blondes head.   
The spaceman turned back and raised an eyebrow as he noticed the blonde mumble something to himself.   
"Being shy now?" The spaceman smirked. He grew frustrated when the other didn't answer. "Can't tell me what you were saying?" He took another step closer.   
"I simply said 'that would be true if he did sleep'... It's a line... From an old story..." He lied. He was good at that. Still he didn't want to lie to the spaceman...  
"Sure. Well goodnight Lalnable." Xephos shook his head slightly before turning and walking out. "And next time you're 'missing me' try not to trash my office. That table was expensive..." He walked out without looking back.   
But Lalnable wanted him to... Oh how much he wanted that corrupt, ignorant, stuck up bastard to look back.   
He figured a night time job would be too much hastle for the poor spaceman, so instead of breaking out again he simply sat up in the corner, laying on his front, and flicking his legs back and forth while watching the doorway. And soon he was asleep.   
'The devil is real...'


End file.
